


Australijski Czas Centralny

by Seariel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Issues, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seariel/pseuds/Seariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout dzwoni do Snipera z Bostonu, by dowiedzieć się co stało się z jego ulubioną koszulką. Wcale nie dlatego, bo w jego domu jest zbyt cicho, ani nie dlatego, że nie może spać, a już na pewno nie z tego powodu, że za nim tęskni. Tu chodzi tylko o t-shirt. Dokładnie tak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Australijski Czas Centralny

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie tekstu "Australian Central Standard Time" autorstw Delphi.

To wcale nie tak, że on--  
  
No fakt, Eddie nie spał od momentu powrotu do Bostonu, jednak to wcale nie problem. To tylko, no, jak to się tam nazywa, jet lag*. Wszystko przez mamę i zjedzone przez niego trzy porcje duszonego mięsa zmieszane razem z czterema puszkami sody, które teraz urządzały marsz niepodległości w jego żołądku. W dodatku sen jest dla słabych, on był na to zbyt genialny.  
  
W gruncie rzeczy problemem było to, że nie mógł znaleźć swojej koszulki Stoatsa.  
  
Gdyby zgubił jakikolwiek inny t-shirt, no trudno, stało się. Ale nie. Ósemka Sebastiana Stoatsa była jedynego rodzaju przedmiotem kolekcjonerskim. Miał ją od kiedy skończył szesnaście lat i to w niej zaliczył dwadzieścia trzy przyłożenia, jeszcze zanim wywalili go z drużyny za bycie najlepszym baseballistą na świecie. No i może za to, co zrobił maskotce Scared Heartsów. Oczywiście, bejsbollówka swoje przeszła i już nie wygląda jak funkiel nówka. Lekko sprana i trochę zbyt ciasna w ramionach, ale to ze względu na to, ile razy lądowała w pralce. W każdym bądź razie do snu była idealna.  
  
— Kurde — wymamrotał Eddie i przetarł zmęczone oczy, po czym na powrót skupił wzrok na stosie ubrań wywalonych z walizki.  
  
Do miasta dotarł dopiero dzisiejszego ranka, a miał wrażenie, jakby od tamtego czasu minął już z miesiąc. W Albuquerque wskoczył w samolot w środku nocy głównie dlatego, że Mick również chciał polecieć do swojej rodziny, a kursy do Australii odbywały się jedynie późną porą. Wciąż było ciemno, gdy lądował w Loghan, nadal szarawo, gdy wysiadał z taksówki i wygrzebywał swoje stare klucze do domu, a jednocześnie było zbyt widno, by pójść spać. Wobec tego, nie chcąc budzić mamy, wszedł tylnymi drzwiami, rozpłaszczył się na kanapie i słuchał po cichu radio, aż do momentu, gdy wzeszło słońce i jego rodzicielka zeszła na dół, przy okazji robiąc mu naleśniki na śniadanie.  
  
— Kurde, kurde, kurde.  
  
Przerzucił stertę ciuchów raz jeszcze, przekopując się przez różnorakie podkoszulki i masę skarpetek nie do pary. No nie ma mowy. Bejsbollówka niezaprzeczalnie została w Nowym Meksyku. I-- okej, dobra. Przecież wróci w następnym tygodniu, a t-shirt nie był mu teraz do życia potrzebny. Wcale. Głównym problemem było to, że kompletnie nie pamiętał czy na pewno zostawił go w swoim pokoju - co w tym wypadku byłoby całkiem na rękę. Z drugiej strony mógł też zostawić koszulkę w pralni, co byłoby _bardzo nie-ok_ , bo istniało spore zagrożenie, że gdyby znalazł ją Soldier to zapewne stałaby już w płomieniach za bycie nieprzepisowym ubraniem cywilnym.  
  
— _Kurde._  
  
Zmiótł resztę burdelu z podłogi i z braku laku rzucił się na dolny materac. Łózko zaprotestowało, zatrząsało się i wydało jakiś niezidentyfikowany odgłos pod wpływem jego ciężaru. Z przyzwyczajenia kopnął spód wyrka nad sobą, chociaż teraz już nie było nikogo, kto mógłby na to odpowiedzieć.  
  
Nieważne. Powinien po prostu wrzucić na siebie jakikolwiek inny t-shirt i wreszcie się trochę przespać. Było już nieźle po północy, w domu panowała taka cholernie nieprzyjemna cisza, za wyjątkiem przytłumionej muzyki płynącej z pokoju mamy. Jednak to nie było to samo. W dodatku kiedy i ona pójdzie spać, chyba pogrąży się w czarnej rozpaczy.  
  
Mimowolnie wsunął dłoń do kieszeni spodni, nawet o tym nie myśląc. Natrafił ręką na numer telefonu Micka, zapisany na kawałku papieru, który Eddie rozwijał i na powrót zaginał, po czym na nowo rozwijał i zaginał jakieś setki razy, będąc jeszcze w samolocie. Wyciągnął kartkę, rozprostował ją i wgapił się w rząd nierównych cyfr.  
  
Miał ogromną chęć do niego zadzwonić, ale to wcale nie tak, że on--  
  
Okej. Jeśli popatrzyć na to z odpowiedniej strony, zadzwonienie do panny Pauling byłoby w tej sytuacji odpowiedniejsze. W końcu ona nie miała urlopu, więc w razie czego mogłaby uratować jego bejsbollówkę z pralni.  
  
Ale.  
  
No po prostu.  
  
No patrz pan, nie chciał by kobieta źle to odebrała. To byłoby naprawdę głupie zagranie, jeszcze by sobie narobiła nadziei, że niby dzwoni specjalnie dla niej prosto z Bostonu. Ponadto, fakty faktami, była późna godzina, prawie taka sama jak w Teufort, za to Australia w końcu leżała do góry nogami, więc tam powinien być środek dnia, no nie?  
  
Między dzwonieniem do kogoś w środku nocy, a w środku dnia istniała ogromna przepaść. To nie jego wina, że Mick mieszkał w jakimś wstecznym kraju, gdzie wszyscy i wszystko miało niebywały zapas czasu.  
  
Łózko zaskrzypiało ponownie, kiedy Eddie wreszcie się podniósł. Wyłączył światło w pokoju i przystawił ucho do drzwi. Głos Peggy Lee pytającej swojego mężczyznę dlaczego nie zachowuje się właściwie, dotarł do niego w trakcie próby przekradzenia się do korytarza. Wokół było ciemno jak w du... eh, było ciemno, jedynie spod drzwi pokoju mamy wychodziła przyćmiona stróżka światła. Wszystko było tak boleśnie ciche, że nawet dźwięk jego stóp uderzających o podłogę wydawał nieznośne, głuche echo.  
  
W domu najprawdopodobniej nie było choćby jednych, normalnych schodów, które nie skrzypiały przy chociażby próbie popatrzenia na nie, więc zamiast tego wskoczył na poręcz i zjechał po niej na dół do ciemnego salonu. Przekradł się na palcach do kuchni po wyimaginowanej linie ciągnącej się wzdłuż, jak gdyby przedzierał się przez przepaść po cienkiej ścieżce. Zręcznie uniknął pułapki zastawionej przez podstępne i trzeszczące linoleum, aż wreszcie dopadł telefonu bez większych przeszkód.  
  
Chyba wieczność zabrało mu wykręcanie tego cholernie głupiego numeru międzynarodowego, a nawet kiedy wreszcie mu się to udało, to i tak nie zadziałał. Wobec tego musiał rozłączyć się, zadzwonić do telefonisty, aż wreszcie mógł w spokoju wymamrotać numer do słuchawki.  
  
— Proszę pana, niech pan powtórzy raz jeszcze, głośniej--  
  
Długo czekał, zanim go połączyło, przez co prawie przykleił się do telefonu. W jednym momencie poczuł się gorzej, brzuch rozbolał go jeszcze bardziej, a suchość w ustach była wręcz nie do zniesienia. Sześć sygnałów, dokładnie sześć.  
  
_beep_  
  
Eddie oparł się o ścianę i wyciągnął długopis z szafki.  
  
_beep_  
  
Zaczął kreślić coś po notesie z numerami telefonu, patrząc jak wkładu coraz bardziej ubywa.  
  
_beep_  
  
Wyciągnął trzonek od noża.  
  
_beep_  
  
Doczepił do niego wyszczerbione ostrze i zaczął się nim bawić.  
  
_beep_  
  
Może nikt nie odbierze. Może pomylił numery. Może Mick nawet nie wrócił do Australii. W końcu Eddie nie widział go wchodzącego do samolotu. Może się spóźnił i maszyna odleciała bez niego. Może mężczyzna w takim razie stwierdził, że walić to i wskoczył do campera, by pojechać do Nowego Meksyku, a może wymienił bilety i poleciał na Fiji. Może popłynął z prądem i już w ogóle nie wróci.  
  
_beep_  
  
Długopis przebił się przez kartkę i zatrzymał na następnej stronie.  
  
_brrr—ring!_  
  
Prawie że dostał zawału. Jeden sygnał później ktoś podniósł słuchawkę.  
  
— Halo?  
  
Głos wydawał się przymulony i zaspany, jednak od razu poznał, że to Mick. Wobec tego zapomniał co miał odpowiedzieć.  
  
— Halo? — powtórzył Mick, już wyraźniej.  
  
Eddie odchrząknął.  
  
— Hej. To ja. Scout.  
  
Pauza.  
  
— Scoutie. Wszystko w porządku?  
  
— Pewnie. Co? Czemu? Jest cudownie. Czemu miałoby nie być?  
  
— Wciąż nie śpisz — zauważył Mick.  
  
Dosłyszał przytłumiony dźwięk z drugiej strony słuchawki i Eddie przypomniał sobie, że zazwyczaj towarzyszy on pobudkom mężczyzny, gdy zaspany przeciąga się, a potem zerka na zegarek.  
  
I to wcale nie tak, że on--  
  
No. Takie rzeczy się wie, jeśli żyje się ramie w ramie z ośmioma innymi gośćmi. Szczególnie z takimi ośmioma innymi gośćmi, którzy niebezpiecznie przypominają _innych-innych_ gości, którzy chcą cię zabić każdego dnia w pracy. To w gruncie rzeczy instynkt przetrwania, dzięki niemu szybko zaznajamiasz się z otoczeniem, uczysz się jak się porusza, jak mówi, jak żyje. To wcale nie tak, że wiązało się to tylko z Mickiem. Ani to wcale nie tak, że to ze względu na to, że ze sobą sypiają. Ani, że spędzał każdą noc z Mickiem z jego camperze przez trzy miesiące pod rząd. Wcale.  
  
— Czyli dopiero się obudziłeś. — Eddie klepnął się w kark. Olśnienie, no.  
  
Od razu tego pożałował, kiedy usłyszał jakiś głuchy odgłos na piętrze, jakby ktoś wstawał z łóżka. Ściszył głos.  
  
— Kurde. Zaczekaj chwilę.  
  
Mick siedział cicho a Eddie starał się nawet choćby nie poruszyć. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że usłyszał męski głos na górze, ale to przecież byłoby głupie. To musiała być jedna z kaset jego rodzicielki. Poczekał jeszcze chwilę, jednak drzwi sypialni się nie otworzyły. Mama musiała wrócić do spania.  
Przeciągnął kabel od telefonu do garderoby i ostrożnie przecisnął się do pomieszczenia, a drzwi za nim same się zatrzasnęły. To musiała być jakaś pieprzona klątwa nałożona na tyle wejście, czy coś, że tak samo z siebie trzaska. Zdecydowanie. Pokój był zimny i nieprzyjemny, śmierdział jak trzydziestoletnie, znoszone trampki, jednak Eddie był gotów to wytrzymać, bo doskonale wiedział, że nie ma szans, by ktokolwiek na piętrze usłyszał go stąd.  
  
— Myślałem, że u was jest już jutro — odezwał się wreszcie i zabrzmiało to równie zbyt głupio, co i trochę zbyt oskarżycielsko, tak jakby to Mick specjalnie zrobił środek nocy w Australii, tylko po to, by chłopak poczuł się źle dzwoniąc teraz.  
  
— No bo jest. Dopiero co wylądowałem. Pieprzone dwudziesto-trzy godzinne loty.  
  
— Oh. — W sumie o tym nie pomyślał. — Racja.  
  
Przy końcu ostatniego słowa mimowolnie ziewnął, rozdziawiając się niczym nieboskie stworzenie.  
  
— Długi dzień, co kumplu? — zapytał Mick.  
  
Eddie ziewnął po raz drugi i wreszcie usiadł, wpychając się w wolną przestrzeń między pralką a ścianą, bo w sumie było tam ciut cieplej.  
  
— Trochę. Znaczy, od razu po powrocie byłem z deka zajęty. Musiałem przecież wpaść do kumpli, a potem każdy aż ustawiał się w kolejce, by postawić mi piwo. Jestem teraz czymś w rodzaju lokalnego bohatera, uwierzysz w to?  
  
Z takim wyjątkiem, że tak naprawdę nie spotkał nikogo ze swoich starych znajomych. Wszyscy albo zostali poborowymi, albo siedzieli w więzieniu, albo zajęci byli pracą. Niektórzy nawet wyjechali na uniwersytet. Jedyna znajoma twarz, jaka mu przez cały tamten czas przemknęła należała do Franka McCalistera, który jeszcze w średniej szkole nakablował na niego, gdy Eddie zaproponował mu skombinowanie piwa. No jakby to była jego wina, że kiedyś z czegoś musiał się utrzymywać. No.  
  
— Twoja mama musi być szczęśliwa, że wróciłeś.  
  
Eddie skinął głową bezmyślnie i przez przypadek wyrżnął słuchawką o bok pralki. Wykrzywił się.  
  
— Kurde. Wybacz. Ale tak, racja. Zamierza urządzić przyjęcie, kiedy wreszcie moi głupi bracia wrócą razem ze swoimi "drugimi połówkami". — Wywrócił oczami. — Teraz cały dom będzie pływać w żonach. Ta, żony. Znaczy, patrz, idę sobie ulicą a tu jakiś tuzin dziewczyn rzuca się na mnie, ale mi jakoś specjalnie nie zależy na dodatkowej kuli u nogi, nie? Niby człowiek jest zaręczony, ma ten cały pierścionek na palcu, a tu nagle okazuje się, że nawet nie może wrócić do swojego domu rodzinnego, by spotkać się z bratem, bo pierwsze musi "wyczyścić rynny", czy cholera wie co tam...  
  
Czasem sądził, że kumpel byłby dla niego wystarczający, dajmy na to - taki Mick.  
  
Ale to wcale nie tak, że on--  
  
Wcześniej nie wyobrażał sobie chodzenia z gościem bez bycia nazywanym przez wszystkich pedałem. Jednak Mick był kiedyś w wojsku i jakkolwiek dziwnie to brzmi, uświadomił go jak radzili sobie z tym w armii. Szczególnie, gdy wokół kręciła się jedna, jedyna dziewczyna, która zawsze była zajęta, a poza nią była jeszcze jakaś stara wiedźma, która zajmowała się tylko wrzeszczeniem na nich przez radio.  
  
I w sumie wszystko okazało się być okej.  
  
Tak bardzo okej-okej.  
  
Tak okej, że teraz nie myślał już o niczym innym, tylko o tym jak dobrze by było, gdyby Mick był tu razem z nim. Chciałby go oprowadzić po okolicy, postawić mu piwo, może nawet zabrać go na jakąś kolację. Mogli by razem przyjechać do Bostonu, a potem z niego zniknąć, parkując campera gdzieś przy rzece i bez przeszkód pieprzyć się przez całą noc. Może dzięki temu teraz spałby, a nie męczył ludzi przez telefon.  
  
— Czyli tylko ty i twoja mama?  
  
— Taa. — Pauza. — Jest spoko. Fajnie. Dużo wolnych pokoi. Nie trzeba już stać w kolejce do łazienki.  
  
— Ed — westchnął Mick.  
  
Eddie wetknął słuchawkę w zgięcie przy szyi i oparł swoją głowę o zimny metal. Jego skroń zdecydowanie to pochwaliła.  
  
— Jest spoko — powtórzył znowu. — Tylko... No nie wiem, tak jakoś dziwnie. Bardzo cicho.  
  
Mógłby wyliczyć na palcach jednej ręki te wszystkie razy, kiedy w przeszłości zostawał sam w domu. Zresztą nigdy nie było to więcej niż parę godzin i to zazwyczaj wtedy, kiedy musiał zostać w mieszkaniu bo był chory lub miał szlaban, a jego bracia grali w piłkę na zewnątrz. Nigdy na całą noc.  
  
Jednak teraz była tylko mama. Tylko on.  
  
Pete, Mike i Jack wyjechali i się ożenili. Mieli już bandę dzieciaków, Jack mieszkał po drugiej stronie mostu, a Mike już w ogóle gdzieś poza granicami miasta. Oboje zachowywali się, jakby to był nie wiadomo jaki wysiłek, by przyjechać do domu rodzinnego, tak jakby Eddie nie przyleciał z samego, pieprzonego Nowego Meksyku tylko po to.  
  
Pat i Denny w przeciwieństwie do nich nie mogli wrócić w oka mgnieniu z Wietnamu. O ile jeszcze żyli.  
  
Jego pięści samowolnie się zacisnęły na myśl o Bobbym, który zadekował się w Kanadzie, jak jakiś tchórz. Jeszcze był Marty, który wyszedł z ciupy tylko po to, by złamać mamie serce i wyjechać do Nowego Jorku, jak jakiś idiota, stwierdzając, że już woli żyć tam na ulicy, niż w Bostonie.  
  
Więc tak. Było dziwnie. Bardzo cicho. Liczba butów w garderobie się nie zgadzała. Zbyt mało kurtek. Nikt już nie spał na górze piętrowego łóżka. Nikogo nie było w pokoju obok. Nikt nie chrapał, nikt sobie nie walił, nikt nie wstał w środku nocy, by się odlać.  
  
Mick nic nie odpowiedział, a Eddie też nie miał siły by się odezwać. Kilka razy otworzył nawet usta, aby spytać Micka co tam u jego rodziców, ale za każdym razem nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk. To idiotyczne, ale dzięki spokojnemu oddechowi mężczyzny w słuchawce poczuł się jako lepiej. Był wolny i miękki, jak gdyby Mick zrelaksowany siedział gdzieś teraz na ganku i czyścił swoją snajperkę lub jakby odpoczywał przed camperem na składanym krześle, opierając się o niego plecami, z założonymi rękoma i kapeluszem przysłaniającym mu oczy.  
  
Wdech i wydech.  
  
Wdech i wydech.  
  
Eddie słuchał tego spokojnego dźwięku przez jakiś czas. Trochę zbyt długi, bo upływające sekundy powoli zmieniały się w minuty. Otrząsnął się, starając sobie przypomnieć jak właściwie używa się słów. Bo jeśli milczałby zbyt długo, Mick pewnie powiedziałby coś w stylu, że to miło, że Eddie zadzwonił, ale chyba powinien wrócić spać.  
  
— Uh. — Starał się coś szybko wymyślić. — Więc... są tam jakieś... no, kangury?  
  
— Po drodze widziałem kilka rudych. Dwie dorosłe sztuki i cztery podlotki. Prawie się z jednym zderzyłem, kiedy zdecydował się ścigać ze mną.  
  
— Pff — zadrwił Eddie. — Mogę pobiec szybciej.  
  
— No jasne, że tak — zgodził się Mick, jak gdyby był to jeden z faktów wpisanych do _Oficjalnego Przewodnika po Australijskich Zwierzętach, Które Umieją Szybko Biegać._  
  
— To jakie nienormalne potwory tam jeszcze u ciebie żyją?  
  
Na linii zalęgły się na chwilę jakieś zakłócenia, a potem usłyszał niewyraźny, szurający dźwięk, jak gdyby Mick szukał sobie wygodnego miejsca do siedzenia.  
  
— Właśnie wgapiam się w molocha straszliwego, który przyczepił się do parapetu. Ha. Słyszysz mnie, co? Ty kolczasty, mały gnojku...  
  
Powieki Eddiego nagle zaczęły robić się niebywale ciężkie. Starał się niezwykle, by jego oczy pozostawały otwarte, jednak wreszcie się poddał i zdecydował się na chwile je przymknąć, podczas gdy Mick opowiadał o kamuflażu, a potem o piciu rosy, a potem o krokodylach, a potem o tym, że może przejdzie się, by poszukać psów dingo. Eddie rozważał przez chwilę, czy zapytać czym są te takie małe zwierzęta w kropki, które śmieją się jak Woody Woodpecker...  
  
Jednak zbyt trudno było mu podnieść głowę.  
  
I słowa mężczyzny brzmiały jakoś tak odlegle.  
  
Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się na nowo otworzyć oczy, jego szyja była wygięta pod dziwnym kątem, a koszulkę miał całą w ślinie. Telefon wciąż wciśnięty był w szczelinę pomiędzy jego uchem a ramieniem i ledwo udało mu się go nie upuścić, kiedy rozprostowywał mięśnie. Rozglądnął się po garderobie. Coś było nie tak.  
  
Mick wciąż oddychał miękko prosto do jego ucha.  
  
— Uh. — Jego głos był lekko chropowaty ze względu na wcześniejszą drzemkę i musiał sprawdzić, czy jego język jeszcze działa tak, jak powinien. — Czy ja... uh?  
  
— Odpłynąłeś na chwilę.  
  
Poczuł uderzenie gorąca w policzki. Jezu. Wychodzi na to, że musiało minąć kilka dobrych minut, a nie sekund, jak mu się to wcześniej wydawało. Miał nadzieję, że Mick nie słyszał jego chrapania, a jeśli nawet, to i tak postanowił zrzucić całą winę na zakłócenia na linii. Znowu dotarło do niego, że coś było nie tak, jak powinno. _Rozejrzyj się, cymbale._ Zanim zamknął w oczy, garderoba była pogrążona w czarnym jak smoła mroku. Teraz jednak wokoło rozlewał się ten rodzaj szarości, który zazwyczaj widzi się zaraz przed wschodem słońca.  
  
— Czekaj, czekaj — stwierdził, przecierając oczy. — Która jest godzina?  
  
— U mnie czy u ciebie?  
  
— U mnie, geniuszu.  
  
— Za trzy czwarta.  
  
Powoli przetwarzał tę informację w głowie. I dotarło do niego. Wszystkie te konsekw—cośtam. Wiesz. Skutki tego, co się zrobiło. Jak na przykład fakt, że Mick został z nim na linii przez jakieś trzy godziny, zamiast zająć się czymś innym, jak każdy normalny człowiek.  
  
No jasne, ten gość potrafił wysiedzieć w jednym miejscu w cholerę czasu, jednak--  
  
To nie tak, że--  
  
Okej, tak. Nieważne. Oficjalnie Eddie poczuł się mile rozczulony tym faktem. Zbyt dużo uczuć, Boże.  
  
Z ledwością usłyszał swój własny głos, który wyjęczał coś w stylu:  
  
— Oh.  
  
— Mogłem cię obudzić, jednak stwierdziłem, że potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Lepiej?  
  
Tak, właściwie czuł się lepiej. Wojna domowa w jego żołądku nareszcie się zakończyła i wszystko się uspokoiło. Nieodparta chęć zamknięcie oczu wreszcie przeszła, a szyja i plecy przestały być takie spięte. Był zmęczony, ale w dobrym znaczeniu tego słowa. Takim, że chciałby wrócić teraz na górę, wczołgać się pod kołdrę i zasnąć.  
  
— Pewnie — odpowiedział. — Jaaa-- No wiesz. Dzięki. Myślę, że nic się nie stanie, jak pójdę jeszcze pospać. Zresztą ty też. Lub zjedz obiad, lub-- cholera, nawet nie wiem którą tam masz godzinę.  
  
— Właściwie odpowiednią na obiad. — Mick brzmiał na lekko rozbawionego.  
  
Eddie podniósł się wreszcie na równe nogi. Gwałtowne zerwanie się nagle coś mu uświadomiło.  
  
— Hej, czekaj. Zapomniałem zapytać - czy wyjeżdżaliśmy w tym dniu, kiedy robi się pranie?  
  
— Taa — odpowiedział Mick. — Tym, w którym rozliczają nas z tego, jak po sobie sprzątamy. Nie pamiętasz notatek, które powysyłała panna Pauling?  
  
— Kurde — wyjęczał Eddie. — Moja _bejsbollówka._  
  
Mick zamilkł na chwilę.  
  
— Ta koszulka Stoatsa?  
  
— No. — Eddie przetarł oczy raz jeszcze, a potem przejechał dłonią po włosach. — Przysięgam na Boga, nakarmię Soldierem jego szopy, jeśli on--  
  
— Jest w camperze.  
  
— --podpalił moją-- czekaj. Jest tam?  
  
— Spadła z łóżka, kiedy ostatnim razem... Byliśmy na tyłach. Znowu znalazłem ją pod stolikiem.  
  
— Oh — stwierdził elokwentnie Eddie. Jego dolna warga była jakoś dziwnie zdrętwiała przez to całe spanie przy pralce, jak na poduszce. — Heh. To dobrze.  
  
— To jest właśnie powód dla którego dzwoniłeś o pierwszej w nocy?  
  
— To moja ulubiona koszulka. Ja tylko... no wiesz. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy jest w bezpiecznym miejscu.  
  
Kabel od telefonu naciągnął się już maksymalnie, kiedy Eddie wpełzł do ciepłej kuchni. Zamarł, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy. Na stole stała szklanka, której wcześniej tam nie było. Podniósł ją do góry, a spod niej wyleciał kawałek papieru. Wziął mały łyk, by sprawdzić czy bezpiecznie jest pić to, co w niej było. Cokolwiek by to było, paliło go w język. Szkocka, może, albo whisky, albo jakikolwiek inny brązowy alkohol, którego mama na pewno nie trzymała w domu.  
  
Rozwinął papier i zazezował na niego. Pod kukri, które sam narysował, ktoś dopisał chudym, pochyłym pismem: _Oddaj mamie pieniądze za swój niebotycznie duży rachunek telefoniczny, s-v-p._ **  
  
— Idziesz spać? — zapytał Mick w słuchawce.  
  
— Taa. — Eddie zmiął kartkę z numerem telefonu mężczyzny i wcisnął ją do kieszeni spodni. — Zaraz po tym, jak Spy pozbędzie się wszystkich swoich zębów.  
  
— Fair play — odparł Mick. — Zadzwoń później, jeśli chcesz. Odbiorę.

**Author's Note:**

> *chorba związana ze zmianą strefy czasowej  
> **s'il vous plaît, silwuple, czyli po prostu - proszę


End file.
